1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display module having a special support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, flat display modules have been widely applied to various fields as independent monitor, such as television, or embedded into electronic devices as information display device. There are various types of flat display modules; among them, liquid crystal display panel is the most common flat display module.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display module mainly includes a display panel 10 and a backlight module 30. The display panel 10 generally includes a lower substrate 11 and an upper substrate 12, wherein the upper substrate 12 covers the lower substrate 11 while the lower substrate 11 extends beyond the upper substrate 12. Driving circuit 13 and layout circuits are generally disposed on the lower substrate 11 that extends beyond the upper substrate 12 and is provided for connection to the external signal circuit 15. The backlight module 30 includes a bracket 31, a light guide plate 33, and a light bar 35, wherein the bracket 31 is bent to form a top platform 50; the light bar 35 and one end of the light guide plate 33 are located under the top platform 50. During assembly, the display panel 10 is disposed on the backlight module 30 with the extending portion of the lower substrate 11 disposed and supported on the top platform 50. A double sided tap 70 is generally disposed between the bottom of the lower substrate 11 and the top platform 50 to fix the relative position thereof.
In such a design, the overlapping portion of the lower substrate 11 and the upper substrate 12 is a dual-layer glass, which has stronger strength; however, the extending portion of the lower substrate 11 is a single layer glass, which is weaker in strength. When the display module is subjected to external impact, the extending portion of the lower substrate 11 that is not supported by the top platform 50 is susceptible to damage, impairing the production yield of products.